


40. I Made This For You

by essiee, Guardian_Rose



Series: 100 Ways To Say I Love You [40]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Gift Giving, M/M, No Angst, so sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-28
Updated: 2017-07-28
Packaged: 2018-12-08 03:08:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11637666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/essiee/pseuds/essiee, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Guardian_Rose/pseuds/Guardian_Rose
Summary: “I made this for you.”Magnus stepped away from Alec’s desk and lay down lengthways on the Head of the Institute’s couch, working on keeping his proud smirk from slipping into one of those soft, affectionate smiles that Alec would point out and tease him about, not that Magnus nor Alec minded.





	40. I Made This For You

“I made this for you.” 

 

Magnus stepped away from Alec’s desk and lay down lengthways on the Head of the Institute’s couch, working on keeping his proud smirk from slipping into one of those soft, affectionate smiles that Alec would point out and tease him about, not that Magnus nor Alec minded.

 

“What is it?” Alec asked, sliding his tablet away and pulling the black box towards him; it was small, nothing fancy or over the top. Magnus rolled his eyes with a staged huff.

 

“Well, why don’t you open it and find out?”

 

Alec eyed him warily, earning another eye roll, before lifting the lid up and setting it aside; Magnus let out a silent breath of relief when Alec’s eyes went wide in awe. Magnus had been very sure that the shadowhunter would appreciate the gift but at the same time there was always that doubt, that small tickling itch that asked ‘what if’ over and over and over again. Alec alternated between gazing at the present and gazing lovingly at Magnus who finally let the affectionate smile show.

 

“Do you like it?” He asked hesitantly, he knew that Alec did. Could see it plain as day, but still there was that voice.

 

“I love it, Magnus. Thank you.” Alec gently lifted the glass jar made to hold tealights out of the box and set it on his desk, arranging it so it wasn’t at risk of being knocked off at any point.

 

Magnus had spent that morning shaping it with his magic on a whim. A slightly selfish whim if he were to be honest. Of course, the main idea and motivation had been because Alec deserved the world and all of its beauty but also, Magnus wanted to show those that came into this office that Alec was taken, that Magnus was a constant part of the shadowhunter’s life even when Alec was working. And no one could blame him for being a bit possessive! What with half the downworld and the Institute making googly eyes at Alec constantly; only Magnus received them in return from Alec though.

 

“When did you have time to make this, Mags?” Alec asked in a hushed voice, one finger tracing the inscription in the dark blue glass, ‘Don’t push me away - A & M’; a reminder for Alec when he was stressed with anything that he could always go to Magnus. Always.

 

It was quite possibly one of the sappiest things Magnus had ever done and if Ragnor had been alive to see it, well. Magnus wouldn’t have lived it down. Ever. Catarina was a little better, she would only hold it over his head when necessary.

 

“This morning. I was...caught by the idea and couldn’t let it go.” Magnus answered in an equally quiet voice.

 

“Thank you, I- thank you.”

 

Magnus smiled knowingly and waved a hand, the enchanted candle inside lit up instantly. It would never burn down and it switched through a variety of colours whilst shining brightly through the glass. A beacon of light in the dark.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! <3
> 
> Any and all comments welcome! Especially prompts! <3 
> 
> Find me on Twitter @Elliemiff25 <3


End file.
